Cinema
by fiorifrost-legallover
Summary: Japan X America. Human names used. Alfred is creepin on Kiku. PWP one-shot blah blah blah u kno.


This story was inspired by the song 'Cinema' by Benny Benassi (feat. Garry Go) (Skrillex remix). I had some issues choosing which pair I would use but these two seemed to fit. It's certainly not as good as any of FMB's stories but I had fun writing it. :) Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Alfred is a simple guy. Works Monday through Thursday at the local McDonalds and lives in a small apartment not far from there. In the apartment complex right across the alley from his own lives a young gentleman named Kiku.<p>

Alfred noticed this man one day and thought nothing of it, but, as time passed, he would find himself gazing across the way at the rather attractive Japanese man. Alfred never knew what to expect when he looked out the window. Sometimes Kiku would be cleaning, working, or on one rare occasion he was singing quietly along with the radio.

As Alfred's feelings grew he began to fantasize about Kiku. "What would it be like to touch him? To run my hands up his sides? To bite his neck? What does his voice sound like when someone teases him in all the right places?" All the posibilities gave the young blonde a thrill and he would watch the boy all day if he could.

But Alfred would soon come to the realization that his hands had subconsciously slipped themselves past the waistband of his pants and were making their way to the elastic of his boxers. He would blush slightly out of embarrassment and go to take care of his problem in the shower.

This particular night was different though . . .

There he was again. That seductive creature from across the way. He never did anything suggestive or lewd that made Alfred's mind go insane. It was just Kiku being himself that drove him to the edge. Well that and Alfred's creative imagination. But the way Kiku's dark delicate hair framed his perfect face and his gentle mannerisms made him simply irresistible.

Alfred saw him over there reaching for something towards the top of the window and his fantasies took initiative. That would have been Alfreds chance if he were over there. So vulnerable and unexpecting. He could imagine himself placing his palms on the small of Kiku's back and running his hands around those slender hips and down the front of the smaller mans thighs, pressing Kiku's behind against his impatient erection.

At the thought of this Alfred felt a tingling warmth curl up in his stomach and head south. Just as he was about to head to his shower, like he would have any other night, Kiku pulled down the shade from the top of the window.

Now alfred could only see Kiku's dark silhouette contrasting with the glowing white of the surrounding curtain. The curious blonde sat on the edge of his bed and just stared across the alley.

Alfred could see kikus elbows sticking out from the sides of his shape as if he was unbuttoning that white jacket he always wore. He could see those hands moving lower and lower as he unbuttoned each button. Alfred's own hand had made its way past his waistband once again without him noticing and was now gently teasing his hard-on.

As alfred watched, kiku undressed himself in a painfully slow manner, almost as if he were taunting the older man. Alfred saw the black outline of the jacket slide off of Kiku's shoulders and down to the floor. Alfred began to run his fingertips along the underside of his penis and poke at the tip, making his toes curl.

Kiku reached down to his hips, crossing his arms in front of his chest (judging by the angle of his shoulders) and began to pull the corners of his overshirt up over his head and off of his arms. Imagining what Kiku's body must look and feel like, Alfred wrapped his hand around his member and squeezed it softly.

When the blonde began to imagine what it would be like to lick and tease one of those perfectly pink nipples, his free hand found its way up to his own pert nipple and began to pinch. Soft moans escaped his lips, despite his efforts to keep them subdued.

Kiku did the same with his undershirt that he did with his overshirt, except this time the action seemed even slower to Alfred. The american was now pumping himself at a steady pace, as a thin film of sweat appeared on his face and neck. Kiku's hands traveled down toward his hips to undo his belt and Alfred began to pump himself faster.

The Asian grabbed the buckle of his belt and pulled it out of his beltloops in one fell swoop. This caused images of the younger man being tied up and restrained, to invade Alfred's mind. He had to clap his hand, that had been previously teasing his chest, over his mouth to stifle an unexpected moan.

Kiku reached back towards his crotch again to start unbuttoning his pants. Alfred was getting close to his climax now and his imagination was running wild. He had never really seen Kiku naked but he could imagine his body just as well as if he had.

Through lust clouded eyes, he saw the seductive silhouette finally unbutton his pants and slide his own hand beneath his waistband moving it in a self pleasing way. The Asian's lips parted in a silent gasp as he moved his hand more.

With this the older man squeezed his eyes shut and let go. His warm essence running between his fingers as he let out a moan that seemed to make up for all the ones he kept hidden. His body was trembling from the heated release and his breaths were short.

Then, a chilling breeze blew across his face as he realized that his window had been open the whole time. His eyes snapped open to see the silhouette was gone and, soon after, a knock at the door created a sinking feeling in his stomach.

He pulled his pants back up from around his thighs and cleaned his hand off as best as he could before he reluctantly went to answer the door.

He grasped the doorknob and prepared himself for the yelling that he was bound to encounter, but when he swung the door open he saw the small japanese man with a light blush on his cheeks.

"Was that you i heard?" Kiku asked quietly. Alfred denied it but the slight whimper that escaped his lips and his facial expression gave him away. The smaller man placed his hands on the blonde's chest then slid one up behind his neck to play with his hair. The fingers on his other hand brushed against Alfred's lower lip.

The Asian pressed his body against Alfred and whispered "You can have front row seats every night if you want." before licking his ear. The contrast between Kiku's sweet voice and his hot touch sent shivers up the Americans spine.

Soon he realized what those words had meant and grabbed kiku's waist to carry the smaller man to his bedroom. Kiku wrapped his legs around Alfred's waist and kissed the older man hastily, letting his hands wander.

Alfred knew he wouldn't have to imagine anymore.


End file.
